


Welcome Back

by simplyobrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, maybehalecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyobrien/pseuds/simplyobrien
Summary: Cora and Malia weren’t expecting such a warm welcome home.





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in season 3A when Cora was locked in the vault, only Malia was there with her. Derek and Peter realise who’s Malia is at the same time as Cora, but the fluff doesn’t take place until after the full moon. So skip to then if you want the fluff :)

Derek swung back his fist and slammed it full force into the wall, caving it in on impact. Derek slid through the small gap first with Peter close in tow, although careful not to knock Derek over. They stood up and the first person they saw was Boyd, and all it took was one look and Peter’s phone to start buzzing before he was growling and ready to charge.  
“Boyd? It’s me, Derek,” Derek said softly.  
Two other growls were heard from the opposite end of the room, and Peter’s and Dereks head turned around so fast they nearly broke their necks.   
Peter knew the scent of the tanned blonde hair girl from somewhere, but he couldn’t place it.   
“Malia?” He said.  
“Cora?” Derek said after.  
“Move, Peter, Derek.” They both growled before Morell closed the circle of mountain ash and that’s when it all went off. Malia flashed her blue eyes and went straight for Peter, who was shocked by the colour but noted mentally to ask about it later. He managed to fight her off, holding her until the ground until Derek did the same with Cora. Boyd passed out from the overwhelming feeling of the full moon, and Derek and Peter could tell the girls weren’t far off from doing the same thing.

The boys slowly let go of the girls arms and got off them, and were expecting an attack back or some sort of growl but nothing came.  
“I thought you were both dead,” Cora said, holding her hand out to help Malia stand up.  
“We thought you were,” Peter said. “Where were you, anyway?”  
“Mom took away everyone’s memories of Malia but mine because she thought I wouldn’t remember her. I went to South America in hopes of finding her as I heard that’s where she’d last been seen and I did, well, gutting someone.” She turned her head to Malia who pouted innocently.

“It was a hunter who threatened to kill me. The bitch deserved it.” Malia said.  
Derek hugged Cora so thought he thought he was going to kill her, but he didn’t really care. When she pulled away they smiled at each other before she hugged Peter, mumbling something about still being the favourite niece. Malia gave Derek a quick hug before hugging Peter as she didn’t know him well, but she clung to Peter like he was the only other person to exist. When they finally finished, one thing was clear.

They weren’t all alone anymore.


End file.
